


Dragon Ball Z: Meant to Be

by Nickyjoet



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickyjoet/pseuds/Nickyjoet
Summary: Goku and Bulma have been friends for years, but what's changed now that he is an adult? Why does Bulma look at him like that? Why does he feel this way about her?





	1. Chapter 1

Dragonball Z: Meant to Be

Prologue

It had been three, long years on the sanctuary known as Kami's Lookout, and Son Goku was ready to go back down to earth to compete in the Tenkaichi Budokai and beat Piccolo once and for all. Kami-sama had created a turtle school uniform that the now adult Goku could fit in, but the young warrior packed it in his bag, deciding to put it on when he got to the tournament. Goku, instead, wore a blue robe with white lining. Kami had warned Goku that it was raining at the island where the tournament was held, so Goku put on protective head-wrap, and even had an umbrella ready.  
Goku stood at the edge of the lookout and turned around to look at Kami and Mr. Popo.  
"Thank you guys for training me, I feel like I could take on an army of Piccolos!" Goku said with his wide, trademark grin.  
"Let's hope you don't have to," Kami said with a small chuckle, "Now go, Son Goku, and show us what our training has awakened in you."  
Goku nodded and leapt over the edge, rocketing downward. He grabbed the ladder that began at the edge of lookout and down to the bottom, where his Nyiobo still stretched downward, attaching the lookout to Korin's tower.  
Goku slid down the ladder until he neared his staff and he leapt off the ladder and grabbed onto his magical pole, commanding it to shrink to normal. It immediately began shrinking, taking Goku down to the top of Korin's tower. Goku landed on the top of the tower and placed the now regular sized Nyiobo into its holder. He slid down the side and flipped into the opening of the tower, where a surprised Korin and Yajirobe stood.  
"Hey, Korin," Goku said, "Long time, no see."  
Korin nodded, "I know why you are here."  
"You do?"  
Korin looked to Yajirobe and pointed to Goku. Yajirobe dug in his robe; pulling forth a small bag filled with senzu beans and tossed it to Goku.  
"Thanks Korin and Yajirobe," Goku said, rushing to the railing, "Seeya, I'm off to fight in the tournament."  
Goku jumped from the tower and fell toward the ground.  
"Kinto' Un!" he screamed.  
Soon a yellow cloud swooped underneath him and caught him in midflight. Goku steered it toward his destination and let a smile come to his lips once more as he thought about seeing his friends again.  
________________________________________  
Bulma sat in the back of a taxi cab with Oolong and Pu'ar. She was busy putting on her makeup and red lipstick. Oolong looked at her and snorted.  
"What're you getting all fancy for?" he asked sarcastically.  
"If you're going to be as good looking as me it helps to put this stuff on," Bulma said, winking at herself in the small mirror of her compact.  
"Pathetic."  
"Don't listen to him, Bulma," Pu'ar said, "I think you look lovely."  
"Thank you Pu'ar, at least someone noticed."  
About a half an hour passed when they finally arrived at the Tenkaichi Budokai. It was still pouring down rain, so Bulma took out her umbrella and opened the door. She immediately opened the umbrella and held it above her head. She heard a familiar voice shout her name and she looked up to see Lunch standing with Kame Sennin AKA Master Roshi. Bulma made her way over to them and began talking with Lunch. Master Roshi placed a hand on Bulma's rear, ever the dirty old man, and looked her up and down.  
"My, my, you've grown up quite a bit, eh?" he said, feeling Bulma's behind.  
"Hands off my butt!" the blue haired woman commanded, slamming an elbow into Roshi's nose.  
The old man rubbed his injured nose until he heard a greeting come from behind him. Everyone turned to see a man walking towards them wearing a blue robe, wrap around his head, and an open umbrella that was held above his head to protect from the unfriendly weather. Roshi asked if the man was a friend of Bulma's, but she denied it, not knowing who the strange man was.  
"Hey, old timer, you did come back!" the man said with a smile, "Man, you all look great!"  
Roshi's eyes widened, "No way!"  
"Goku, is that you?" Bulma asked.  
"Yeah, of course it's me. Don't tell me you don't recognize me because of this silly outfit?"  
Goku grabbed the wrap on his head and began to unravel it, his wild hair poking through when it could, and when finally he got the wrap off, everyone knew it was Son Goku.  
"There, obvious now, right?" he said with a smile.  
Goku took a step toward them and stood directly in front of them, "Did you all shrink?" he asked, referring to the fact that they were all shorter than he.  
"Stupid," Bulma said, though her face showed she was still awestruck, "You're huge."  
Goku rubbed the top of his head, "Yeah, I guess I did grow a bit."  
Bulma continued to stare at Goku, my god, he's so handsome, I can't believe it. Goku noticed Bulma looking at him strangely, and suddenly their eyes met. For a moment, the world around them turned dark, and it seemed that they were the only two standing there. Goku felt heat rush to his cheeks and he began to feel funny, he immediately looked to Bulma's lips. He needed to say something to break the anxiety.  
"Bulma," he said quickly, "You're lips are red, do you have a fever?"  
Bulma's blush became darker once she realized that he had only been looking at her because of her lips, "It's lipstick!"  
Goku began to feel strange again, luckily, a friendly voice sounded to the right of them.  
"Hey," it was Krillin, "Look at us!"  
Everyone just looked at him, noticing that Yamcha, Tenshinhan, and Chaozu were standing behind him. The only thing different about the group was the fact that Krillin and grown a little, and Yamcha and some scars on his face.  
"I was expecting a little more reaction," Yamcha said.  
Krillin walked up to Master Roshi and smiled, "Look at how big I've gotten."  
Goku walked up to Krillin, putting a hand on his friends shoulder, "You look great Krillin."  
Krillin looked the wild haired man in the face, "Goku, is that you?" Goku just smiled. Krillin leaped into Goku's arms, embracing his greatest friend. "Goku, I missed you so much! I never got to say thank you for bringing me back to life!"  
Yamcha's eyes widened, "That's Goku?"  
"So it is," Tenshinhan said with the same look of disbelief plastered on his face.  
Everyone just stood there in the rain talking to each other about the last three years.  
Many long minutes passed when the loudspeaker cracked and an announcement was heard.  
"Due to the severe weather, the Tenkaichi Budokai will be postponed until tomorrow! I repeat: due to the severe weather, the Tenkaichi Budokai will be postponed until tomorrow!"  
A load groan emitted from Goku, Krillin and Yamcha. Roshi laughed and shook his head.  
"Guess we should find a hotel and get some rooms before anyone else does," Bulma said, "Anyone have a Capsule car on them?"  
Roshi took out a capsule and pressed the button on the top, throwing it a few feet away. The capsule exploded in a puff of white smoke and when it cleared a Capsule car was visible.  
"Everyone squeeze in," Bulma said with a sigh, disappointed at how small the car was.  
Roshi jumped into the driver's seat and Lunch sat in the passenger seat, while Oolong and Pu'ar sat in between the two front seats. Tenshinhan shrugged and he crawled into the back of the car, followed by Chaozu. Chaozu sat in Tenshinhan's lap as to make room for everyone else. Krillin jumped into the back and sat next to Tenshinhan, scooting uncomfortably close so that the three others could fit in. Yamcha got in and scooted as close to Krillin as he possibly could, but when he looked next to him he saw that only one more person could fit, unless the second person was okay with sitting on someone's lap. Goku entered the back of the car and sat down next to Yamcha. He tried to scoot closer but there was still no room left. He looked out the open door at Bulma, and she looked slightly irritated.  
"Just sit on someone's lap," Yamcha said to her.  
"I can't believe you guys; not even leaving me a seat," Bulma said crawling into the car. She sat down on Goku's lap and closed the car door. She put her arm around Goku's neck, holding it firmly so when Roshi began driving she wouldn't bounce around the place. "You better not let me bust through the windshield if we get into a crash," she told Goku with a jesting scowl.  
Goku laughed nervously and placed his hands on her back, "No worries," he said with his trademark grin.  
Roshi started the car and pressed the gas, sending them on their way toward the city. The road they were on was a little bumpy, for the road was undergoing construction, so the passengers were jerked around quite a bit. Bulma nearly fell off of Goku's lap but he instinctively grabbed her and pulled her in close. Bulma's breath was taken away when she felt Goku's defined muscles underneath his robe press against her body. Her heart began to beat like mad and she was sure Goku could feel it, which he did. He wondered what was happening, he had held Bulma this close before when he had saved her from the Red Ribbon Army, but it didn't affect him like it did now. Goku just looked ahead and tried not to look Bulma in the eyes, afraid that he would start feeling even funnier than he was now.  
They arrived outside of a hotel that was just inside the city so they each hurried out, save Goku, and made their way into the building to escape the rain. Goku held back and stood underneath the awning that the hotel had above its doors. He looked out at the rain that was coming down in heavy sheets. He watched as it ruptured puddles making small to large rings expand and shrink atop its watery surface, and he let the loud pitter patter of the drops calm his mind as it hit the canopy above him.  
No sooner had he cleared his mind, the thought of the moment he and Bulma locked eyes flooded into his head. What was that about? He wondered to himself, what happened in the last three years? Goku was scared; he had never felt this way before in his life. He decided he would talk to Krillin about it later, but for now he was just going to stand outside and enjoy the rain.  
________________________________________  
Bulma knew what was happening but she did not want to admit it. She liked Goku, but more than a little bit. She tried to tell herself that it was wrong, but the more she thought about it, the more she saw that it was right. They were only four years apart and he was eighteen years old now. She liked Yamcha, but Goku was friendlier, and more trusting, and she knew that with him she'd always be safe. She had no idea how to approach him about it; maybe she wouldn't approach him about it, what if he took it the wrong way? This was just too hard to think about, and she didn't have anyone to talk to about it. Perhaps Lunch would be comfortable to talk to about it, but Bulma didn't know how much experience the girl had with men. She sighed and continued to stare out the hotel room window at the rain, her chin resting on her upturned palm.  
Oolong noticed this and took Pu'ar by the hand, taking him over to the corner.  
"Hey, you notice she's been acting differently?" the pig asked the floating cat-like being.  
"Yeah. It seems she's been acting this way since Goku showed up…" Pu'ar stated, looking at Bulma worriedly.  
"You think she likes Goku?"  
"But isn't she with Lord Yamcha?"  
"I don't know, didn't he leave her to go on the training trip?"  
Pu'ar just shrugged, again looking to Bulma. Oolong just shrugged, not extremely bothered that Bulma liked Goku, and because Bulma liked any "hot" guy she came across. But he didn't see how deep it affected her, because she usually got over it pretty quick, but this time she seemed distraught about it. Pu'ar felt like talking to her, but he didn't know how to go about talking about Bulma's problem.  
Bulma watched as the grey sky became darker as the sun set behind the clouds. This had never happened to her before, she had never felt this deeply about a man before in her entire life, and it was even weirder that she was feeling these things about Goku. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to speak with someone, and Lunch was her best bet.  
________________________________________  
Goku walked inside of the hotel's lounge and sighed heavily. He decided he would just go up to his room and talk to Krillin about what was happening; perhaps his bald friend knew what was going on. Goku began walking up the stairs to find him and Krillin's room.  
Goku reached the top of the stairs and saw Bulma walking down the hallway toward him. He smiled and waved at her. Bulma looked to him and smiled slightly, a blush coming to her face, and she looked away and waved to him as she passed. He shrugged, feeling relief that she had passed him. He continued down the hall to his room.  
He went into the room and saw Krillin staring out the window with a grim look on his face.  
"What's wrong Krillin?" Goku asked his friend.  
"I'm just waiting for this rain to stop," he said, "I wanna fight in the Budokai so bad!"  
"I know what you mean.  
"Hey Krillin," Goku said softly, walking over to his friend to sit next to him.  
"What's up, Goku?"  
"I need your help with something."  
"Lay it on me."  
"You know how me and Bulma have been friends for a long time, right?"  
"Right," Krillin replied, elongating the "I" sound as if telling Goku to continue.  
"Well, I've been around her for a long time, and I've never felt weird around her, but today when I saw her for the first time in three years, I felt funny, like my stomach was doing flips. I don't understand. Oh, and, when we looked at each other, it was weird. I don't know what's going on."  
"Wow," Krillin said, a sly smile coming to his lips, "You like Bulma."  
"Of course I like Bulma, she's my friend. I just wanna know why I feel funny around her now."  
"You idiot, you like Bulma as more than a friend."  
"What do you mean?" Goku asked, truly puzzled.  
"Are you really that stupid? Goku, you love her, like her."  
"You mean…" Goku's eyes widened, "Oh no, how did this happen?"  
Goku began to think about the last three years. What could have possibly happened to him during those past years that had changed him? He remembered the training, the growing up, training of the mind and spirit. Goku suddenly had a realization; the training of the mind and spirit had matured him and made him smarter than he had once been. He must have gained the interest in girls during the training process, so when he returned today, the girl he had been closest to for most of his life was, of course, the first person he'd be attracted to.  
"Kami's training did more than just make me stronger," Goku whispered under his breath as he plopped down into the seat that was next to Krillin. He had a lot to think about.  
________________________________________  
"Lunch," Bulma said to the dark blue haired woman in front of her, "I really need to talk to you."  
"Of course," Lunch said softly, she turned to Master Roshi, "Excuse me, but can Bulma and I please talk in private?"  
Roshi nodded and exited the room, though of course he grumbled and complained, wondering what they were going to talk about.  
"Go ahead, dear," Lunch said, nodding at the young woman who looked so distraught.  
"I think I like Goku," Bulma said.  
"Oh my," Lunch replied, a slight blush on her cheeks, "That is big news. Why now, all of a sudden?"  
"I don't know," Bulma said honestly, "He just showed up and he's so handsome, and now he's all grown up…"  
"Have you talked to him about it?"  
"Yeah right," Bulma exclaimed irritably, "Like he would even understand that I liked him. For a moment I thought he did, but then he just said something about my lips, saying how red they were and if I had a fever."  
"Are you sure he wasn't just using that as a cover up to hide how he really felt?"  
"Doubt it," Bulma said, denying that Goku could ever feel anything toward her.  
"I think you should talk to him about it. If you're too nervous you can wait until tomorrow."  
Bulma smiled, "Thank you, Lunch."  
"Anytime, dear," Lunch said with a genuine smile of her own.  
________________________________________  
The next day came and Bulma did not have a chance to talk to Goku, because the Tenkaichi Budokai was going to start early, so she decided she should wait until after the tournament to talk to Goku about their feelings.  
During the course of the tournament, the second match, in fact, Goku was up against a strange girl that had had her name withheld. She held an angry look on her face as she yelled things at Goku. One of which made Bulma's heart sink; the girl had told Goku that he had promised to take her hand in marriage. Goku, of course, was clueless, which made Bulma's body flood with relief. But then Goku wanted to know the girl's name, so she said that if he could beat her in the match that she would tell him. So Goku punched the air with such force that just the wind from the blow knocked the girl back and out of bounds. So, as promised, she told Goku that her name was Chi-Chi, and immediately, everyone, save Krillin and Lunch, knew who she was. Even Goku himself remembered that he had, in fact, asked her to marry him.  
Goku was standing next to the Capsule car waiting for Bulma to get back from keeping her end of her and Roshi's bargain. Chi-Chi, the Ox King's daughter, walked up to him and grasped her hands together shyly in front of her.  
"You know," she began softly, "Maybe when you're old enough, my dad will give you my hand."  
"Huh?" Goku replied, looking to Chi-Chi, "Your dad is gonna give me something? Well, whatever it is, I'll be sure to come and get it."  
Goku shook out of the old memory and looked to the girl, "I guess I did say I'd take your hand. We better get married."  
________________________________________  
In the crowd, Bulma's heart sank deeper than it had the previous time. Now what was she going to do? She just let Goku slip through her fingers. She didn't like that, but what else was she supposed to do? Goku was going to get married, and Bulma didn't have the heart to intervene. Besides, she didn't know if Goku felt the same about her, so she decided it was best to just leave things the way they were now.  
________________________________________  
Goku looked into the crowd and saw Bulma with her head turned away. Goku so bad wanted her to look at him so that he could smile and make her feel better, but she never did look at him. Goku turned around and looked to the side of him where Chi-Chi was grasping onto his arm and leaning her head on his shoulder. Goku sighed and continued toward the competitor's waiting room. He looked back over his shoulder and noticed that Bulma was looking at him, he went to smile, but the blue haired girl quickly looked away and began talking to Oolong. Goku looked to Chi-Chi again and nodded. He would make the best of this, even if it killed him inside  
Dragonball Z: Meant to Be  
Chapter 1  
Attack of the Saiyans  
It's been five years since Goku had beaten Piccolo, and his affection for Bulma had settled back to normal levels. He had not had any romantic feelings towards her since that day. He now had a son with his wife Chi-Chi. Goku named his son after his grandfather, Son Gohan. Goku and his friends got a hold of him, telling him that they were holding a reunion at the Kame House, so, of course, Goku had to go and he decided to bring Gohan so he could introduce him to his friends. Little did Goku know, this happy reunion was going to start a series of events that would change his life forever…  
It had happened so fast that he didn't have time to register everything that he had been told in the past hour. Goku was on the ground after getting slammed to the floor after dodging a blast from a strange man he had just met. He looked to his right and saw that Piccolo was missing an arm, having not fully dodged the other blast by the strange man from outer space. The alien man hovered high above them, laughing hysterically at the loss of the green man's arm.  
It had all started when Goku and the gang reunited at the Kame House. Tenshinhan, Chaozu, Yamcha, Pu'ar and Oolong were not at the reunion, but Goku, Bulma, Roshi and Krillin were.  
The reunion started off nicely; Goku introduced his son, Gohan, to everybody and they all just made small talk with one another. Bulma complained about Yamcha, and the reason that they broke up, while Krillin talked to Goku about Gohan. Krillin was disappointed that Chi-Chi wouldn't let Goku train the kid, even Goku disliked the fact, but he wasn't about to argue with her.  
Then it happened. Goku had felt a strong energy coming toward them and soon enough a strange man with long hair, wearing strange armor and weird machine on his left eye landed on the small island. Goku had never felt anything as powerful as this man before, and it seemed that he was the only one that felt how powerful the man was. Krillin tried to casually tell the man to leave, but was smacked away, crashing into the Kame House. Goku looked to the man after making sure Krillin was okay, and was completely shocked at what he saw: a tail! The man had a tail, just like Goku had when he was kid.  
The man proceeded to tell Goku that his name was Raditz and that Goku's name was really Kakarrot. He then told Goku that they were both saiyans from planet Vegeta, but even eerier still, Raditz told Goku that they were brothers. Goku couldn't believe it, he was so shocked that he didn't have time to think before Raditz took his son and left, but not before threatening his son's life if Goku didn't kill one hundred humans by the next day.  
Goku, feeling a mix of anger and disbelief decided he would take Raditz on. Piccolo soon showed up, also wanting to rid of the saiyan for his own personal reasons. Goku agreed, only wanting his son back.  
So here he was, bruised and nearly beaten, watching helplessly as his only able ally was now handicapped.  
"Son Goku," Piccolo said while making his way over to the downed fighter, "Do you have any new attacks that you could use right now?"  
"You know what?" Goku asked, getting up, "For once I am fresh out."  
"You always were a lazy one," Piccolo stated with a smirk, "Luckily, I am not."  
"Will you be able to use it with just one arm?"  
"The loss of a limb will be no obstacle, but I require time. So hold him while I charge it."  
"You better be damn sure it's gonna work," Goku said, looking at Raditz who was now on the ground waiting patiently for his opponents to shut up and fight.  
"Funny," Piccolo said with a slight chuckle, "I devised this attack to kill you."  
"But it's gonna help me instead."  
"As soon as we rid of this saiyaman I will turn this attack against you," Piccolo stated with a laugh.  
Goku stood up straight and nodded, "I'll hold him off as long as I can, hurry and charge that thing."  
Goku launched forward at Raditz, ready to attack. Piccolo, however, spread his legs and bent his knees; bring two fingers to his head, bringing his energy to his fingertips.  
Goku sent a series of kicks and punches at Raditz, but the saiyan warrior easily blocked and dodged the attacks. Radits threw a kick at Goku and hit him squarely, sending his younger brother flying backward. Goku caught himself on the ground and launched himself into the air, his hands cupped at his side.  
"Ka…me…ha…me…" he said, blue energy forming between his cupped hands.  
Raditz was completely in shock; his scouter told him that Goku was putting all his energy in a single point.  
"Ha!" Goku screamed, throwing his arms forward sending the Kamehameha at Raditz.  
The saiyan warrior dodged out of the way, but Goku brought the Kamehameha around so that it would follow his target. Raditz looked over his shoulder and saw the blue beam of energy coming at him. He quickly whipped around and extended his hands and caught the blast. Blue energy exploded around him, and when the smoke cleared Raditz was seen flexing his burned hand. He did not look happy.  
"Try this!" Raditz screamed, throwing a blast of his own at the hovering Goku.  
The blast hit and blew the top of Goku's gi away. Goku fell to the ground. He couldn't believe it; he had been hit by one blast and he was already reduced to this. He hoped that they could beat him before things got too hopeless.  
________________________________________  
Bulma flew the skycar toward the spot where she remembered seeing the dragon ball on the radar before she gave it to Goku. Roshi and Krillin sat in the passenger seats, anxiously waiting for the moment when they got to the battlefield.  
It had been a little over an hour now, and Bulma was sure that they were getting close to the area where Goku and Piccolo were.  
"Look!" Krillin shouted, "Down there!"  
Bulma got really excited, "Well?"  
"Two are down!" Krillin stated.  
"Who's up?" Bulma asked.  
"Piccolo."  
Bulma was shocked, Goku had been taken down? How did that happen? She quickly landed the skycar and exited, along with Krillin and Roshi. She saw Goku on the floor and had to look away, for Goku had a gaping hole in his chest that was bleeding profusely. Krillin and Roshi immediately rushed to Goku's side. Bulma, not comfortable with seeing one of her greatest friends in so much pain, went to Gohan, who was on the ground unconscious. She picked him up and cradled him in her arms.  
"Goku, hang in there!" Krillin shouted to Goku, which made Bulma whip around.  
Goku was dying? Bulma rushed to her wounded friend's side and looked down upon him.  
Goku looked to Krillin and let out a soft chuckle, "Dying sucks doesn't it?"  
"Don't say that Goku, we'll bring you back!"  
Goku looked to Bulma who was standing over him holding his son, he smiled at her and with his final breath he let out a small laugh. Goku's eyes closed and his body became limp in Krillin's arms.  
"Goku?" Krillin breathed silently.  
Suddenly, without warning, Goku's body disappeared, drawing shocked expressions from all.  
"He disappeared," Roshi gasped.  
Piccolo sneered, "I sense that cursed Kami-Sama's hand in this…"  
Krillin looked to the green man suspiciously, "What?"  
"Who else could do such a thing? I bet he has plans for Son Goku, strange ones no doubt."  
Bulma rolled her eyes, more training perhaps; does he even need to get stronger? She just shrugged and looked down at the child she held in her arms. Gohan looked a lot like Goku, but he was more polite and well mannered, thanks to his mother. Bulma smiled, until she heard Piccolo speak again, making her remember that she was in the presence of the Demon King.  
"Two more saiyans will be coming in one year's time, each of them more powerful than this one," Piccolo said, pointing to Raditz's corpse. "He told them about the dragon balls through that queer machine mounted on his face. It's also how he found Son Goku."  
"I guess we'll need to train," Krillin said, swallowing hard.  
"What are you going to do?" Roshi asked Piccolo.  
The green man was trembling and he let out a monstrous roar as a slimy arm shot from the stump on his right side. He moved the fingers on his new arm and sighed. Krillin, Roshi and Bulma all had looks of disgust on their faces.  
"I will take Son Goku's child," Piccolo said, putting his weighted cloak and turban on.  
"What're you gonn – I KNOW, YOU'RE GOING TO EAT HIM!" Krillin screamed in horror.  
"I am not!" Piccolo shouted back, "He has great potential; I am going to train him."  
Piccolo walked up to Bulma and extended his hand. Bulma shivered and she hesitantly handed Gohan to Piccolo. The green man nodded and blasted off into the sky, holding Gohan by the collar.  
Bulma sighed; how was Chi-Chi going to react to this new development? Suddenly, she remembered the look Goku had given her just before he went away. What was that about? Bulma couldn't think about it for long for she also remembered what Piccolo had said about the machine on Raditz's face that was able to locate Goku.  
"Hey Krillin," she said, "Go get that thing off of his face." She pointed at the scouter latched to the saiyan's ear.  
Krillin slowly made his way over to the saiyan's corpse, afraid that he might jump up suddenly. Krillin quickly snatched the scouter from Raditz's face and went to Bulma's side.  
"Why'd you want this?" Krillin asked her, handing her the scouter.  
"Piccolo said that he was able find Goku using this machine. I'm hoping to fix it so that it will work in our language."  
"Great idea."  
"I guess we should head home now," Roshi said, "I only hope that Gohan will be okay."  
"Oh man," Krillin groaned, "How're we gonna tell Chi-Chi?"  
"We'll just have to tell her, I guess…" Roshi said, "Good luck with that, Krillin."  
"Hey, why me?" Krillin shouted as Roshi and Bulma began walking over to the skycar.  
________________________________________  
Goku flew over the long and winding Serpent Road, heading toward the end where he would meet the Lord of Worlds AKA King Kai.  
He had woken up inside of a strange building standing next to Kami, looking at a huge, red demon man by the name of King Enma. Kami was begging him permission to have Goku run the Serpent Road to train under King Kai. Enma checked Goku's history, making sure the saiyan raised on earth had a clean slate. Eventually, Enma agreed to have Goku try the Serpent Road.  
So now Goku was flying over the winding path, slowly running out of energy.  
Goku smiled to himself as he recalled the last thing he saw before he died; Bulma holding his four year old son. Goku didn't know why the image made him laugh, but something about it seemed right. Goku could only shrug as he continued his flight to King Kai's place.


	2. Attack of the Saiyans Part 2

Chapter 2

Attack of the Saiyans part 2

It took Goku six months to finally get all the way to King Kai's planet and he trained for the last sixth months before the saiyans arrived. During this time Piccolo trained Gohan, and the half saiyan child was learning quickly. Piccolo did get surprise when Gohan transformed into a large ape after seeing the full moon, but the green man remembered that Raditz had explained that when saiyans with tails saw the full moon their true power came out. Piccolo destroyed the moon not only to end Gohan's transformation, but to also prevent the saiyans who were to appear from transforming. Bulma had fixed Raditz's scouter so that it would read in their numeric system. When she wasn't working on the scouter she was wondering how Goku was and how his son was in the hands of Piccolo.  
So a year passed and the saiyans arrived. Vegeta, the saiyan prince, and Nappa, Vegeta's partner, were eager to challenge the Z-warriors, confident in their saiyan abilities. Even revealing that Piccolo was not a demon, but he was from an alien race known as Namekians. Little by little the Z-warriors fell, starting with Yamcha, then Chaozu after sacrificing himself to try and kill Nappa. Tenshinhan, in a noble attempt to avenge Chaozu, used the Ki-Ko-Ho which took his life. Then, to protect Gohan, Piccolo jumped in front of the child taking an extremely powerful blast from Nappa. Now, Gohan and Krillin were by themselves hoping Goku would come quickly.  
Goku ran swiftly on the Serpent Road hoping that he wasn't too late in leaving King Kai's place. His gi had been remade by Kaio so that it would repel small blasts of energy and Goku was grateful for that, because it was hell taking energy blasts head on.  
Goku saw the end of Serpent Road, bringing a relieved smile to his face. He ran into King Enma's domain and was greeted by Kami-Sama.  
"Hurry Goku, take my hand, I will take you to earth," Kami quickly stated.  
Goku grabbed hold of Kami's hand and they disappeared from sight, leaving a very confused and surprised Enma.  
"He actually made it to King Kai's place?" he asked out loud.  
________________________________________  
Goku didn't have time to thank Kami-Sama before he ran to the edge of the lookout and jumped over it, rocketing downward. He saw Korin's tower come into view and just as he passed it Korin threw Goku the last two senzu beans. Goku grabbed them and put one in his gi, putting the other in his mouth and swallowed his drained energy from running the Serpent Road replenishing.  
"Kinto-un!" Goku called and his cloud came, catching Goku in midflight.  
"Please, Gohan, everyone, please still be alive!" Goku said desperately.  
He sped forward on his magic cloud toward the cluster of energy he felt in the distance. The cluster was smaller than he had expected, and even worse, one of the three small energies was depleting quickly.  
"Oh no!" Goku shouted his eyes widening. "Someone is dying!"  
The energy completely died away, "It's gone… I was too late."  
He didn't stop, knowing that two were at least still alive. And those two lives were enough to keep Goku going.  
________________________________________  
Nappa laughed when he looked down at the beaten Gohan lying just before him and the broken Krillin lying in the distance. The large, bald saiyan looked back down to Gohan and put on a toothy grin of triumph.  
"I can't wait to see Kakarrot's face when he sees his son crushed!" Nappa stated, lifting his foot above the struggling Gohan. "Goodbye, kid!"  
Nappa stomped down hard, but was surprised when he noticed that he had only hit the ground. He turned to his right to see Gohan sitting atop a yellow cloud that was floating a few feet above the ground.  
"Goku," Nappa heard the bald human scream, "You're here!"  
Vegeta told Nappa to look up, so Nappa turned his head upward to see man with wild, black hair, wearing an orange gi with blue undershirt hovering in the air above them. Indeed, it was Kakarrot.  
Goku descended from the air and landed on the ground, looking at the saiyans, pure anger plastered on his face, a look he had only wore once before, years ago when Piccolo had killed some of his closest friends.  
"Well," Nappa stated, "Looks like you did show up."  
Goku looked to him, as if Nappa were just a big idiot. Goku noticed a body lying on the ground at the edge of a large, elongated crater as if a blast of energy had ruptured the ground. He walked over to it and saw that it was Piccolo. He knelt down beside his former archrival and placed two fingers on the side of the namekian's neck. No Pulse.  
"Piccolo," Goku breathed silently.  
"He died trying to save me," Gohan stated solemnly.  
Goku stood up and looked around him, seeing Tenshinhan lying flat on his face, dead.  
"Tenshinhan," Goku said between gritted teeth.  
He looked to his right and saw Yamcha lying dead in a small crater, "Yamcha!"  
Nappa laughed, "There was a little one too; he blew himself up."  
A vein threatened to pop from Goku's temple, "Chaozu," the vein bulged more when Goku thought of another disturbing fact, "and Kami-Sama!"  
Goku began walking toward Nappa, just to see what the saiyan would do, he wasn't surprised with what happened.  
"You ready to die already, traitor?" Nappa asked, "Okay then!"  
Nappa threw a vicious punch at Goku, but after his attack he saw that Goku was nowhere to be seen until the saiyan looked to his right to see Goku walking toward Gohan and Krillin, holding an object in his hand.  
Goku broke the senzu in half, giving one half to Gohan. The other he gave to Krillin, and the two ate the halves and were quickly rejuvenated, though not fully, but enough for their wounds to heal.  
"Krillin," Goku started, trying to light up the mood, "You've improved a lot, I'm proud of you."  
"Yeah, but…they were too strong," Krillin's features darkened, "I let them all die."  
Goku let Krillin have his moment before turning to Gohan, "You've changed a lot too!"  
"Piccolo taught me," Gohan said, tears coming to his after thinking about his mentor for the past year, "But I couldn't do anything."  
"He died and now we can't use the dragon balls!" Krillin's eyes narrowed in anger, "Damn it all, let's avenge them, you trained under King Kai, right?"  
"Yes, but I'm going to fight them alone; there's no reason for you to get hurt." Goku stated, though there was something that he was hiding behind that statement.  
"But Goku-" Krillin started, but he stopped as he looked to his oldest friend.  
Goku looked over at the saiyans and his eyes narrowed dangerously, his teeth bared, the vein on his temple bulging again.  
"Come on, Gohan," Krillin said, taking Gohan by the arm.  
I've never seen Goku so angry before, Krillin thought, we've no place here.  
Goku started walking toward Nappa; he stopped a couple of yards in front of him, the same angry look on his face.  
"What's that look on your face?" Nappa asked with a smirk, "I don't like it! I was hoping you wouldn't want to die so quickly."  
Goku's face twisted with rage, "There will be no mercy for you bastards!"  
He bent his knees and bent his arms down at his sides and began powering up, his energy rising, making the wind pick up around him, and blowing his hair wildly. Pebbles and pieces of rock rose from the ground around him and danced around him as he powered up.  
"Five-thousand…six-thousand…seven-thousand…" Vegeta said, looking at the number reading on his scouter.  
Suddenly, it stopped, and the rocks and pebbles fell to the ground. Goku's face eased up a bit, but he still showed anger that seemed like it would never go away.  
Nappa turned to Vegeta with a perplexed look on his face, "Vegeta, what does the scouter say about Kakarrot's power level?"  
Vegeta removed the scouter from his head and held it in his hand, gripping it tightly, "It's over eight-thousand!" Vegeta screamed, crushing the scouter in his grasp.  
"What?" Nappa screamed in shock at how much power Goku had, "That's impossible, the scouter's broken!"  
"Don't worry," Goku said calmly, though his face still showed intense anger, "I'm not gonna use tha Kaio-Ken on you yet."  
"You'll never defeat me!" Nappa screamed, lunging at Goku without thinking.  
Goku disappeared and Nappa felt a painful explosion on the back of his head. Goku was behind Nappa in post-kick position.  
Nappa hit the ground on one knee and grabbed the back of his head, "How'd you get behind me?"  
Goku just looked at him, as if Nappa was an idiot, and it bothered the saiyan. Goku was playing with Nappa's pride and whether the saiyan knew it or not was beyond Goku's notice, all the saiyan raised on earth cared about was taking them out and getting back to everyone he loved. Goku's mind wandered through the people he cared about; Gohan came to mind, as did Krillin, Yamcha, even Tenshinhan and Chaozu came to his mind, which only fueled his hatred for the saiyans. He thought of Chi-Chi and how worried she must be about him and Gohan. Then he thought of Roshi, the man who had shown Goku more power than Goku could have ever thought to achieve. Then his mind went to Bulma, and he managed a slight smile, the first real smile he had given since he had got back to earth. Bulma was the girl that had changed his life forever. She had shown him places outside of his forest home in the southeast. Thanks to her she met Roshi, thanks to her he had made lots of friends, thanks to her he had experienced what it was like to feel attracted to a woman.  
That last thought had Goku's eyes wide. Suddenly he remembered something from six years ago during the twenty-third Tenkaichi Budokai when he had seen Bulma for the first time in three years. He remembered that he had liked her, just a little bit more than a friend. Suddenly, his visage became hard and stern again. If anything, he was going to defeat these saiyans for her.  
________________________________________  
Many long hours passed, and Bulma saw it all through the scouter that was mounted on her face; the same scouter that she had taken from Raditz and fixed. She pressed buttons and switched between the power readings from far away. She knew that the two really big powers were Goku and one of the saiyans, for the other saiyan's power reading was erased somehow. All she knew was that Goku was there and that he was going to prevail somehow, just like he always did.  
Suddenly, Goku's power reading began increasing and increasing until the scouter exploded on her face, doing no real damage to her face, only stinging it slightly.  
Roshi asked her what had happened.  
"Goku's power reading started increasing and, I guess, the scouter couldn't count that high and it overloaded and exploded."  
"Amazing," Roshi breathed, truly surprised at how powerful Son Goku had gotten.  
Bulma, too, was surprised at how powerful Goku had gotten; it seemed that his power supply was endless, like there was nothing Goku couldn't achieve. She remembered that when she had first met him that he was powerful, because even then Goku was stronger than a normal human, of course he wasn't a human, but she hadn't known at the time. Goku was like a god now, and he was getting even more godlike. Bulma couldn't help but feel even more comfort when thinking about how powerful her friend was.  
A noise from behind her had her spinning around looking straight at a black haired woman wearing a Chinese style dress. Bulma had almost forgotten that Chi-Chi was at the KAME House with them. Bulma looked at the woman incredulously. Why did Goku marry this woman? Bulma had asked herself this many times over the years. Chi-Chi barely knew Goku at all, and she appears out of nowhere one day and makes Goku feel guilty, thus making him keep his idiotic promise that he had made when he was a stupid, naïve kid. Bulma was taken aback; why did she care so much? Was she jealous? Bulma was quick to deny it, but somewhere inside of her she knew that it was true: she was jealous that Chi-Chi had Goku. Bulma didn't think of it too much, because Goku was her friend, so of course she wouldn't approve of any girl that Goku married, unless it was her. Again Bulma was taken aback; what the hell was she thinking? She mentally slapped herself and came back to the real world where Master Roshi was concentrating, sensing the distant energies as Goku struggled against the saiyan threat.  
Bulma sighed, hoping that Goku beat the saiyans.


	3. Namekian Clouds

Chapter 3 

Namekian Clouds

With their combined efforts, Krillin, Gohan, Yajirobe, and Goku were able to defeat Vegeta. Krillin was going to finish Vegeta with Yajirobe's sword, but Goku stopped Krillin before he was able to end Vegeta's life. Goku told Krillin he wanted to fight Vegeta again, after Goku got stronger, but the saiyan raised on earth was hiding his real reasons for letting Vegeta go. Goku wanted to beat Vegeta for hurting his friends, for sicking his partner on them, having him kill them mercilessly. Goku hoped that Krillin didn't sense that Goku was hiding that honest truth.  
Bulma and everyone came, even Chi-Chi came, though she was more concerned with her son that her husband. Bulma was one of the ones to run up to Goku and examine his wounds, and she and Roshi were the ones that brought him into the large plane. Bulma was extremely upset that Yamcha had died, because they had made up before he went off to train with Kami, but Krillin had an idea; he suggested that they go to Namek to get their dragon balls, because he remembered Vegeta and Nappa talking about them. Bulma was skeptical at first, especially after King Kai gave them the coordinates of the planet, for Bulma did the math and told them it would take thousands of years to get there, even on one of Capsule Corp.'s fastest ships. Luckily, Krillin had picked up Vegeta's spacepod remote, so now they could use that, but, the next day, Bulma brought the remote to the hospital where Goku, Krillin, and Gohan were at and told them that the government was holding a news briefing at the site where they kept the spacecraft. Bulma pressed a button and the craft on the TV began to shudder, then, without warning, it exploded, leaving everyone in the room in despair, but Mr. Popo came on his magic carpet, telling someone to come and that there was a spaceship that he knew of. They elected Bulma to go with him, for she was the genius of the group. She went with Popo, and they both discovered that the craft was, in fact, a spaceship.  
Bulma, her father, and a group of assistants worked on the craft to make it more suitable for human travel. Gohan and Krillin agreed to go with her, just in case anything bad was to happen. Goku desperately wanted to go, but it would take a month for his wounds to heal, and without senzu, he had to wait to be released from the hospital by his doctor.  
A moth went by and Bulma, Gohan and Krillin landed on Namek, only to find that a tyrant named Freeza and his army were attacking the planet, also looking for the dragon balls, and even worse, Vegeta was there too, but he could now detect energy without a scouter. With their spaceship broken, Bulma, Krillin and Gohan must survive until Goku arrives, which, from what they heard, would take six days.  
On the sixth day, the Ginyu force arrived, summoned by Freeza, forcing Vegeta to team up with Krillin and Gohan so that they might grant Vegeta immortality so that the saiyan could defeat Freeza, but they were too slow…  
A beaten Gohan lay on the blue namekian grass, his neck broken and struggling for air. Krillin, also on the ground after having been beaten by Reacoome, lowered his gaze, no longer able to look at his best friend's son's suffering. They had been through hell on this planet. They thought gathering the dragon balls was going to be an easy task, but when they got there they found out that Freeza, and Vegeta were also looking for the dragon balls. They were making great progress until they ran into Vegeta, but, eventually, the saiyan prince joined them in the search for the balls, realizing that Freeza had called the Ginyu force. Now, Freeza had all seven dragon balls and worse, Goku wasn't there yet. Krillin became enraged at his helplessness. He looked to Vegeta, but the saiyan, too, was immobilized.  
Reacoome, a large muscle of a man, stood tall over his fallen enemies. He laughed and prepared for a final attack that would rid of the saiyan prince and tiny allies. He stopped when he noticed something falling from the sky in the distance. It looked like a spherical vessel of some sort, but the large man couldn't be sure. He watched as the vessel slammed into the ground many miles from his position.  
Krillin also saw the object falling from the sky and knew immediately that it was Goku. Relief flooded through his body, but he was still a little uneasy, for even Goku might not be a match for the Ginyu force.  
________________________________________  
Goku stepped onto the ramp of his Capsule Corp. branded spaceship that had been made from his spaceship that he had come to earth on over twenty years ago. He looked out at the blue and green landscape of Namek and let his senses search for his friends. He first felt a large chi power that could be no one else but Freeza. He then felt a cluster of chi and felt Krillin and Gohan's energy. Goku was relieved that were still alive, but he noticed his son's chi was steadily decreasing. Goku also felt Vegeta's energy near Gohan and Krillin's, but it was weak, meaning that the other chi in that area had overpowered Gohan and Krillin.  
"Gohan, daddy's on his way," Goku said aloud and flew off at amazing speeds.  
________________________________________  
Reacoome began his attack over again, having been interrupted by the falling object in the sky, but he was interrupted again when a strange man appeared. The man had wild black hair and he wore an orange gi with a blue undershirt. The man had a stern look on his face as he looked around.  
"Goku," Krillin shouted happily.  
"Hey Krillin," Goku said as he walked over to his fallen son. He knelt down and produced a senzu bean from a bag on his belt. He told Gohan to eat it, but noticed that his son's neck was twisted awkwardly. "No good," Goku said, "His neck is broken. Gohan, try to swallow, I'm gonna feed it to you."  
Gohan swallowed finally and his neck healed instantly and the son of Goku took in a huge gasp of air.  
"Dad!" Gohan shouted, "You're here! These guys are really strong! They even beat up Vegeta."  
Goku nodded and went to Krillin, giving his friend a senzu bean. Krillin went to tell Goku what happened but Goku shook his head and placed his palm on Krillin's head.  
"So, you got most of the dragon balls and Vegeta teamed up with you and then some Ginyu guy took the dragon balls to Freeza."  
"H-how'd you know all that?" Krillin asked, amazed.  
"I don't know, but I had a feeling that that'd work."  
Goku reached into the bag of senzu and took out the last bean. He hollered to Vegeta and tossed the bean to him. Krillin gasped in horror.  
"Goku, I understand that you want him to fight alongside us, but he's still evil!"  
Goku didn't listen; he just nodded at Vegeta and told the saiyan to eat it. Vegeta put the bean in his mouth and swallowed it. His eyes widened when the pain he felt suddenly disappeared. He stood up and looked at Goku with his eyes narrowed.  
"You're pretty big for a midget," Reacoome finally said to Goku, using his "midget" insult that he had used on Krillin and Gohan.  
Goku turned and looked at the large man, unimpressed, "So you're the one who beat up my friends, huh?"  
Soon, a battle ensued, but Goku does not attack, but when Reacoome decides to use his ultimate attack, he did an array of poses and the final pose leaves him wide open for an attack. Goku, lightening fast, rushed forward, slamming his elbow into the large man's gut. Reacoome groaned in pain and fell forward onto the ground.   
Jheese and Butta tried to avenge their fallen comrade by using a trick attack. Jheese used his signature move to try and get Goku to dodge so that Butta could attack the saiyan, but Goku repelled Jheese's crusher ball with energy alone. The two members of the Ginyu force became enraged and began to attack Goku recklessly, but the saiyan just dodged everything.  
"You want to see that I'm not just fast?" Goku asked them rhetorically, because no matter their answer, he was going to show them anyway.  
Goku kicked Butta in the chin, sending the monstrous, blue alien up into the sky. Goku used his Kaio-Ken to rocket upwards and slam Butta downward. Still in Kaio-Ken form, Goku rocketed downward, past Butta descending body, and ultimately he landed on the ground with his arm up, catching Butta roughly, knocking the air from the alien.  
Goku told Jheese to take Reacoome and Butta away, but the red skinned alien flew in fright to fetch Captain Ginyu.  
Vegeta, disgusted that Goku refused to Butta and Reacoome, rushed through the air and slammed his knee down on Butta's neck, finishing the alien off. He then jumped up and sent a large blast of energy at Reacoome, destroying him. Goku was disgusted, but he ignored Vegeta listening to Krillin.  
Krillin exclaimed that Freeza probably didn't get his wish because the sky didn't darken yet. So he and Gohan flew off to Bulma's location to get the dragon radar.  
Goku found himself wishing he could go with them, but Ginyu and Jheese showed up shortly after.  
Ginyu looked at Goku curiously, pressing a button on his scouter. Ginyu snorted, "His power is only five-thousand!"  
"I know!" Jheese said, "That's what's so crazy!"  
"Idiot," Ginyu scolded, "Don't you know you can't always rely on these things? He's probably able to increase his power instantaneously!"  
"No wonder," Jheese breathed.  
"I estimate his true power to be…sixty-thousand!"  
Goku looked to Vegeta, "You take the red guy, I'll take on Ginyu."  
Vegeta snickered and shot into the air, "Goodbye, Kakarrot!"  
Goku looked up above him, watching as Vegeta fled, but then he felt a terrible pain on his cheek as Ginyu slammed an elbow into it, taking advantage of the opening.  
Goku got up and rubbed his cheek. Vegeta had left, probably to follow Krillin and Gohan until they found the dragon balls, kill them, and get his own wish. Goku couldn't let that happen!  
"Look," Goku said, stretching, "My friends are in trouble, so I'm gonna have to end this quick!"  
Ginyu snickered, "End it quick', he says."  
Ginyu then began his power up, smiling at Goku the whole time.  
________________________________________  
Bulma was asleep inside the crevice of two rocks. She had been there for hours, but she desperately needed rest, so she slept, but it was to end soon.  
Krillin and Gohan landed just outside the crevice and entered it, screaming for Bulma.  
Bulma opened her eyes slightly and saw her two companions, suddenly anger filled her body and she jumped up, glaring at the two.  
"What have you been doing? First you came to get the dragon ball – with Vegeta in tow! What's idea? Leaving a girl like me all alone in a place like this!"  
"We need the dragon radar, Bulma!" Krillin pleaded.  
"What?" Bulma shouted, "You mean you still haven't gotten your wish, what are you playing around for?"  
"Playing around?" Krillin asked incredulously. Hadn't he almost been killed fighting for his life not just minutes ago? He did expect to get that message to Bulma and he didn't plan to, he just needed the radar.  
"I see them," Gohan shouted, having picked up the radar. He pointed to the northeast, "That way!"  
Gohan and Krillin shot into the air, but Bulma stopped them, "What's going on?"  
"I don't have time right now; we're in a hurry," Gohan explained, he went to turn but then turned back to Bulma with a smile on his face, "Oh yeah, dad's here!"  
Bulma's eyes lit up and a hopeful smile spread on her lips, "Goku's here, did he got stronger?"  
Gohan gave her the thumbs up and followed Krillin to the spot where the dragon balls were.  
Bulma stepped out of the crevice and looked to the sky.  
"Little Son Goku," she said softly, hand on her chin as if thinking, "Who would have thought he'd become the world's ultimate power?"  
She watched as a cloud went by that was in the shape of Goku's head and imagined his face from when first they met; the face of an innocent child. She remembered those days as if they had happened yesterday. She imagined Goku from the present day; the adult Goku that was here now to save them.  
She snickered to herself, "Who would have thought he'd become so handsome?" she jested, but knew there was more truth to the words, and in her drowsy state, she let the thought continue, "And here I am, always fighting with Yamcha. Who's supposed to be my boyfriend?" She thought back to the twenty-third Tenkaichi Budokai tournament, when she had strong feelings for Goku. She remembered talking to Lunch about Goku and the way she felt about him. She remembered Lunch telling her to talk to Goku. Bulma remembered making a horrible mistake: waiting to tell Goku the next day. She remembered never telling Goku how she felt, because Chi-Chi had gotten to him first. She remembered how jealous she was. She remembered letting him go to get married to woman he didn't even know. She remembered feeling depressed for months after that moment.  
Bulma sighed, "Did I blow it?" she whispered into the wind.


	4. The Mysterious Youth

Chapter 4

The Mysterious Youth

Ginyu had switched bodies with Goku, thinking that Goku's power was just amazing, but he didn't count on one thing: he didn't know how to use Goku's body. Krillin, Gohan and Vegeta beat Ginyu, and just as Ginyu went to switch bodies with Vegeta, Goku jumped into the beam, switching back to his own body. Ginyu, back in his own body, tried to switch with Vegeta again, but Goku tossed a frog into the beam, which came forth with a comical result. Vegeta put Goku in a rejuvenation tank so that he could heal and help deal with Freeza later.

They wished Piccolo back to life on the Namekian dragon balls and brought him to the planet. They four of them, Krillin, Vegeta, Gohan, and Piccolo struggled against the seemingly indestructible and transforming Freeza. Vegeta, after recovering from the brink of death, fought Freeza with everything he had, but to no avail. Just as Freeza was about to finish Vegeta, Goku arrived, fully healed and ready to face the tyrant. Freeza killed Vegeta during the saiyan prince's dying words to Son Goku. 

Goku fought hard, Freeza himself surprised at how powerful this saiyan was, but it hardly mattered, for Freeza wasn't even fighting at half power. Goku took his chance with his last resort: the Genki-Dama (Spirit Bomb). Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan bought time for Goku as the saiyan gathered the energy in making the Genki-Dama. Then, he released it, with devastating effect.  
Gohan and Krillin stood on an outcropping of rock in the middle of the roaring sea of Namek. They were staring at a large hole in the sea where the Genki-Dama had penetrated. It had been huge, twenty times as large as the one Goku had formed on earth.

"Did they get sucked into the blast?" Gohan asked Krillin, referring to his father and Piccolo.

"They were really close to the blast," Krillin began but he noticed movement on a larger outcropping of rock that was at least half a football field away from his position. It was Piccolo.  
"Gohan, it's Piccolo!"

Gohan noticed too, and as he stared at his mentor, the namekian pulled Goku up onto the rock next to him. Gohan cheered and he and Krillin began their flight toward their companions.  
It was a nice reunion, filled with laughs and jokes. Krillin's eyes widened and he gasped.

"What is it?" Goku asked, afraid that Freeza had popped his head out somewhere.

"I just remembered," Krillin said with a smile, "We forgot Bulma!"

Goku laughed, "You scared me; I thought Freeza showed up again."

"In the wrong mood, Bulma is scarier than Freeza."

They all shared a laugh, but Krillin's eyes widened again and his face twisted in horror.

Up on a protruding rock stood Freeza, his index finger pointing down at the companions, a look of rage evident on his face. A thin beam of energy shot from his finger, penetrating the right side of Piccolo's chest. The namekian's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell over, blood oozing from the wound. Gohan screamed and rushed to his mentor's side, hoping upon hope that he wasn't losing his teacher again.  
"I thought I was dead too," Freeza hissed, his eyes narrowed at the saiyan who was able to damage him so much. "I will kill you all one by one!"  
He opened his palm and bent his fingers a bit.

Krillin felt his body stiffen as he was lifted from the ground and high into the air.

"Krillin!" Goku screamed in sheer terror. He turned and glared at Freeza, "Stop it, Freeza!"

Freeza balled his extended hand into a fist.

"GOKUUUUUU!" Krillin screamed right before his body expanded and exploded.

The sheer force of the explosion had Goku's hair blowing wildly behind him. His eyes were wide with fear, tears brimmed his wide orbs. His thoughts began rush. Piccolo wasn't dead, but close to it, and if he died, the dragon balls of earth would be no more. Krillin was dead. Realization smacked Goku in the face. This was Krillin's second death; he could not return by the power of the dragon balls. Rage rushed through Goku's veins. He thought of Freeza killing Gohan, and the sight made Goku's skin ripple with goose bumps. Then he thought of Freeza killing Bulma. The image was horrible. Bulma's eyes were wide with terror as a thin beam penetrated her heart. Suddenly Goku's hair stood on end and something snapped within him.

"I won't let you get away with this!" Goku shrieked, his voice amplified by the power he was pouring forth from his body.

Yellow energy crackled around him as he screamed, his hair spiked upward, turning golden-yellow. Goku's transformation ended and he stood straight; his now green eyes stared hatefully up at the tyrant who had killed his best friend.

"Gohan," Goku said, never taking his gaze away from Freeza, "Take Piccolo and Bulma to my spaceship and go back to earth. The spaceship isn't too far from where I met you guys."

"But, dad-''

"Just do as I say! Get out of here while I still have some control of myself," Goku roared, turning at his son.

Gohan quickly picked Piccolo up and began flying, turning to regard his father, "Thank you, daddy…"

If Goku heard his son he didn't show it. Gohan began flying toward his father's spaceship.

Freeza cackled, lifting his finger toward Gohan, "I'll kill you before I let you escape!"

Goku appeared right in front of Freeza's pointing finger. He snarled and grabbed Freeza's hand, squeezing it tightly. "I won't let you…"

"What happened, you showed no such power as this before? What are you?" Freeza asked, pulling away from Goku's grasp.

"I think you know already," Goku said. His face twisted with rage and he poured forth crackling energy as he roared, "I am Son Goku! The super saiyan!"

Freeza's eyes widened; could it be? Could this saiyan standing before him truly be the legendary super saiyan? He couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it. The super saiyan was a myth. But how else could he explain the change of Goku? Freeza shuddered.

"It's over, Freeza!" Goku screamed, launching at Freeza and releasing a devastating attack that knocked the air from the tyrant's lungs.

Goku brought his arms over his head and slammed his entwined fists down upon Freeza's head, sending the tyrant rocketing down toward the planet's crust. Goku looked down at the rubble and rock that he had just slammed Freeza into. He scowled down at the area and thought about his friends, especially Krillin. Goku's muscles flinched as he thought of his dead friend. Just the way he had been killed was enough to send Goku over the edge. Goku knew he had to take Freeza out before he got to any of more of his friends, especially Bulma. The image of Bulma getting killed by Freeza flashed in Goku's mind.

"No!" Goku roared and he shot downward at Freeza.

Goku slammed his hand through the rubble and rock and pulled Freeza from it. He glared daggers at the tyrant and squeezed his neck tightly. Goku's breath came in labored gasps as he brought fist back.  
"This is it Freeza," Goku spat.

Goku punched Freeza multiple times with enough force to level a mountain. Freeza lost his consciousness but Goku wouldn't relent. He kept pounding and pounding.  
Approaching earth, Goku heard, landing sequence activated.

Goku opened his eyes; he was inside of the Ginyu spaceship that he had escaped from Namek on. He had thought he had beaten Freeza, but apparently he hadn't, and, somehow, Freeza survived the explosion of the planet. He stretched and looked out the window, seeing earth come in to view, but he also so Freeza's spaceship rocket by him toward earth. As soon as he saw the ship he was reminded of the dream he had just been having. He rubbed the back of his head; what was with Bulma invading his mind like that? Goku realized that maybe it was a "what if" dream. What if it had been Bulma that Freeza killed instead of Krillin? Goku tried to think of himself in that situation and he got his answer: he would have become a monster. But why, why would he go crazy like that? Suddenly, Goku knew why. He was ashamed to admit it, but his feelings for Bulma were slowly crawling back into his heart. He noticed that it had been this way since after the battle with Raditz when he saw Bulma holding Gohan in her arms.

Goku's eyes widened; he wanted Bulma, he needed her. He tried to deny it, he told himself he was married to Chi-Chi, but as he thought about his wife he couldn't say that he cared for her as much as he cared about Bulma. He loved Chi-Chi, but not in a romantic way, he loved Chi-Chi for bringing his son into the world, but that was the extent. Chi-Chi never seemed to understand why Goku was never romantic with her. Goku laughed, how could she not know? He had only met her once as a child, so of course Goku didn't remember her or saying that he would marry her, because he thought that he had agreed to come get something to eat! Goku had been naïve and, being a good person, agreed to marry Chi-Chi solely because he had promised he would. That first month of marriage was awkward for him, because Chi-Chi kept trying to kiss him, but she would only succeed in annoying Goku. She had told him that's what married couples do, so Goku kissed her, but he didn't see why it was so special, especially when she slipped her tongue in. Goku remembered that moment well.

Goku was sitting on the couch of him and Chi-Chi's new house. Chi-Chi was rubbing on him, trying to kiss him, but he kept pushing her off.

"What're you doing?" Goku asked her.

"Kissing you!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, as if Goku was supposed to know, "Married couples are supposed to do that!"

"Oh, okay, I guess." Goku shrugged.

Chi-Chi pressed her lips against Goku's and began moving them all around, and Goku was getting extremely uncomfortable, but he mimicked Chi-Chi's moves, but at a slower pace because he was not sure of himself. He heard Chi-Chi moan with pleasure, which scared Goku tremendously.

She pulled away from Goku, "You are a really good kisser!"

Goku laughed nervously, "I am?"

She answered him by kissing him with more passion, so Goku tried it as well. Suddenly, Goku felt something slide into his mouth that made him jump.  
"Wh-what was that?" Goku shrieked.

"You don't like it?" Chi-Chi asked with obvious hurt.

Goku let out a soft groan, "Yeah, of course I liked it." Goku didn't like lying, but he didn't like hurting people more.

Chi-Chi smiled and continued her strange way of kissing, much to Goku's dislike.

Goku winced as he thought about that first kiss, but then he laughed, thinking it ridiculous. His mind went to Bulma; what if they kissed? He let his imagination go wild with the idea. He even set the scene:  
Goku stepped out of the Ginyu space pod into the crater the impact had made. He climbed out of the hollow and came face to face with a blue haired girl that he had known for most of his life. She smiled at him, her blue orbs fixed on the saiyan in front of her. Goku didn't hesitate as he walked up to her and grabbed her hips with one arm, the other hand coming up to hold the back of Bulma's head. He brought her in close and pressed his lips against hers. Bulma kissed back, slipping her tongue in…

Goku opened his eyes, his cheeks hot with a deep blush. His skin was covered in goose bumps and his heart pounded in his chest.  
Goku laughed, "I guess I do like it!"

His laugh was short lived as he saw that Freeza's ship had made it to earth.  
________________________________________  
Bulma was standing with the Z-warriors and Vegeta in some rocky region. They had sensed Freeza and came here and she had never gotten to see Freeza on Namek so she thought she'd come and see him now before he blew up the earth. They all saw Freeza's ship fly above them and land behind a mountainous area. She was scared, especially after seeing that Vegeta, probably the strongest out of the group of warriors, was also nervous. She wished that Goku was here so that he could beat Freeza again.

Just as she thought this, the Z-warriors felt a presence across the way that seemed as powerful as Freeza. Then they announced the new power got even larger.  
"It's dad!" Gohan screamed, "That's the same energy that dad had that time!"

Bulma's eyes lit up, Goku was here!

Vegeta blasted into the sky, rocketing toward the action, as did everyone else. Yamcha grabbed Bulma and flew after them, but he took care to go slower because he was sure Bulma couldn't take the winds at such high velocity.

When they finally were at a place they could see the battle, it was over, Freeza had been sliced to pieces and blown away, and Freeza's father had been killed. When the Z-fighters got closer, Bulma saw the being that had beat Freeza.

"That's not Goku," Bulma whispered under her breath.  
________________________________________  
Goku braced himself as his ship rocketed down toward earth's crust. He was nearly thrown from his seat when the craft crashed into the ground. Goku smiled, he was home. He heard a slight commotion from outside; hopefully he hadn't landed in a city. He pressed the button near the door and the hatch opened, revealing a rocky region. Goku took a step from the ship and heard excited shouts of "Goku!"  
He looked up and saw all of his friends and a strange purple haired kid standing at the edge of the crater. He rose up from the ground, hovering in front of his friends.  
"How'd you know I was gonna be here?" he asked all, though he was looking at Bulma.

"He told us," she answered, pointing at the kid.

"You know him, don't you dad?" Gohan asked his father.

"No, should I?"

"He knew exactly where you were going to be and what time, too," Piccolo stated.

"Huh, well, Freeza tracked my ship, so he probably knew when I was gonna get here."

"Excuse me," Trunks said, taking a step toward Goku, who had landed on the ground, "Can we talk in private?"

"Yeah," Goku said, though he really wanted to talk with his friends, especially Bulma, because he hadn't even got the chance to talk to her on Namek, but he didn't complain as he and the strange kid walked far around the crater until they were out of earshot of the others.

"What I'm about to tell you will be hard to believe for someone from your time period; I am a half-saiyan from twenty years in the future."  
Goku's eyes widened, "Half-saiyan from the future?"

"Yes. I do have saiyan blood, because I am Vegeta's son."

Goku's jaw dropped, "V-Vegeta's son?"

"But I didn't come here to tell you that."

"Oh, right."

"Three years from now, on May 12th, an evil duo will attack earth."

"Are they aliens?" Goku asked.

"No, they're androids built on earth. They were created by Dr. Gero, chief scientist of the Red Ribbon Army."

"The Red Ribbon Army?" Goku asked, remembering that he had beaten the army years ago.

"Yes. You utterly crushed the Army itself years before this, but Gero survived, vowing to kill you.

"These androids are monsters; they kill without reason, they even killed Gero himself!"

"Wait, don't you have any allies?" Goku asked. He noticed pain come across Trunks' face.

"No. In the battle three years from now, my father, Krillin, Piccolo…everyone gets killed. Gohan survives and becomes my mentor, but…" Trunks growled, "They're just too strong!" He gained his composure and continued, "As you know; when Piccolo dies the dragon balls lose their power, so no one can come back to life."

"What about me? Do I get killed?"

"You never fought," Trunks began grimly, "You will grow ill not too long from now and die."

Goku gasped, "Damn, so I die, huh?" Goku couldn't believe it, "I wanted to fight too…"

"You mean, you're only upset that you can't fight? Aren't you scared?"

"Of course I'm scared, but I gotta know if I can beat the things first!"

Trunks smiled and began digging through his jacket's front pocket, "You're just like my mom said you were: amazing. I'm glad I came here, you give me hope for the future."

Trunks brought out a small pill bottle and tossed it to Goku, "The virus is incurable now, but in the future there is a cure. Take it when the symptoms occur."

"Thanks!" Goku gasped with relief, "I'm glad I get to test myself against the androids now!"

"My mom only wanted for you to live. She said that it wouldn't have happened if you were still around. That's why she built the time machine that I came on."

Goku suddenly felt strange, and he wasn't sure why, but then it hit him. Trunks was talking about his mother, meaning that his mother knew him, meaning that this woman was with Vegeta. Goku's heart began beating quickly as he became nervous of finding out who Trunks' mother was.

"Your mom knows me?" Goku asked with nervousness obvious in his voice.

"Yes, very well, in fact," Trunks answered.

"And she built the time machine. Your mom is…" he didn't finish it. He couldn't finish it.

"Right over there," Trunks stated, pointing over to the group of Goku's friends across the crater, the only woman present over there being Bulma.

"Bulma?" Goku screamed, more in fright than surprise. Realizing that Trunks was giving him a funny look, Goku continued swiftly, "I always thought she'd end up with Yamcha."

"Well, Yamcha was not always faithful, so mom eventually had enough and broke up with him for good. One day she saw Vegeta sitting all by himself and it just…happened. I'll be born two and a half years from now. Oh, they never married, you know how mom is.

"Actually, I don't" Goku said, not exactly sure why he said it. He was grabbed roughly.

"Please don't tell them!" Trunks begged, "If they find out and it bothers them, I may never be born."

Damn it, Goku thought, "Okay, I won't tell," Goku assured the boy, trying his best to keep an even more assuring smile on his face.

"Thank you Goku, mom will be glad to know I spoke with you. Now I need to go."

"Tell your mom I said hi and that I hope the future does change."

Trunks nodded, "She'll be glad to hear that."

Within the next instant, Trunks was gone.

Goku looked over to Bulma, then Vegeta, and in a small moment of weakness his rage built up, but just as soon as it started it went away. How could this happen? Why Vegeta? Goku knew Bulma had a tendency to like bad dudes, but this was ridiculous! Vegeta over Goku? The saiyan raised on earth sighed and began feeling more sad than angry, and then anger went away, replaced by disappointment. Goku had promised Trunks that he would not tell Bulma, but maybe Goku wouldn't keep his promise. As he thought about it, every promise that Goku seemed to make drove him away from Bulma. He had promised Chi-Chi he'd marry her, and now he had promised Trunks not to tell Bulma that she was his mother and that Vegeta was the father, which would only drive her even further away when she finally did get with Vegeta. No, Goku had to act.


	5. At Relationship's End

Chapter 5  
At Relationship's End  
Goku had told himself he was going to act, vowing to not keep his promise to Trunk's in fear that Bulma would be far from his grasp. He failed horribly.

After Goku had joined his friends he was trying to find a way to tell his friends about Trunk's message, but he ended up giving the job to Piccolo, since his hearing was far more sensitive than Goku's and he had heard the conversation between the two. He kept Trunk's parentage a secret, much to Goku's misfortune, but the saiyan had a plan.

When the group began to split up, before Goku left he looked to Bulma and said, "Seeya Bulma, take care of the baby."

As he flew away with his son and Piccolo, he knew that the comment hadn't been strong enough. He knew that Bulma was going sleep with Vegeta, get pregnant, and have his child. Goku sighed, how could the day get any worse?

"You what?" Goku screamed at his wife.

"That's right, Goku, while you were 'in space' I filed for divorce!" Chi-Chi screamed back.

"Why did you do that?"

"I'm tired of this marriage, you never listen to me, you won't get a job, and you keep dragging Gohan into things that are extremely hazardous for his health! And on top of all that, you stay away from us for a year! After the namekian dragon god told me that you refused to come home, I knew that this marriage was over."

"Chi-Chi," Goku began, but he didn't know how to finish. It was true, he had refused to get summoned to earth, but he wanted to train. He should have known Chi-Chi was going to be this way.

"I already packed your bags," Chi-Chi stated, pointing to a large suitcase, and two sacks of training gear, "I want you out by tonight."

"But mom!" Gohan shouted, also surprised that Chi-Chi had filed for a divorce without telling him.

"No buts, Gohan, your father has been a no good husband and a terrible father. I can't live with him any longer."

Goku laughed in disbelief, "I'm a no good husband?" Goku asked with another laugh, "Chi-Chi I agreed to marry you because I had promised to marry you as a child, even though I thought it was something to eat. From the goodness of my heart I agreed to marry someone that I knew nothing about, I agreed to spend my life with someone that was obsessed with me. Now you are telling me that I am no good?"

Goku looked to Gohan, "Chi-Chi, I'm going to be honest, the only time I ever felt love for you was the moment you brought our son into the world. To be honest still, I still love you for brining my son into the world, because having a child matured me, made me into who I am today, but, Chi-Chi, if you are truly positive about this I will leave."

Chi-Chi had been touched, but her glare was still plastered on her face, "Please leave," she growled.

Goku sighed and went to his son, kneeling down in front of him, "Hey buddy."

"Dad, don't go," Gohan pleaded through soft sobs.

"I have to, son. Listen, don't be mad at me or your mom, and be strong. I know you can make it through this."

"Where are you gonna go?" Gohan asked, trying hard to cry.

"I don't know, but where ever I end up, promise you'll come to visit."

"How will I find you?"

"Search for my energy, I'll keep it at a level that you can sense, alright?"

Gohan threw a hug on his father and Goku hugged his son back, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "I'm gonna miss you buddy."

"I'll…miss you…too, dad."

Goku stood up and grabbed his bags; he didn't look at or even acknowledge Chi-Chi as he went to the door and opened it. He took a deep breath, exhaled and stepped outside, closing the door behind him.  
"Good riddance," Goku heard Chi-Chi say from within the house.

Goku's shoulders slumped, now what? He started walking down the path away from his…Chi-Chi's house. He began to think of places to stay. He could go to the KAME House, but he didn't really want to have to depend on the Turtle Master after all the old man had done for him. Goku thought of Bulma. CAPSULE CORP.! Goku couldn't believe that he had forgotten about Capsule Corp., it was perfect! Not only would he have a place to stay, but he'd also have another chance to stop Bulma from getting with Vegeta. What luck, Goku thought as he blasted into the sky. A smile came to his lips as new hope flooded through him, though the thought of leaving his son behind pained him profoundly. He continued his flight, his hope for a fresh start printed into his mind.  
________________________________________  
Bulma sat at home, pondering about Goku's "Take care of the baby" comment. What had he meant? Did he really mean that she and Yamcha should get married and start a family? She doubted that, Goku wasn't that "smooth". Besides, she was planning on ending it with Yamcha anyway, but she was hesitant of it, not wanting to deal with the heartbreak.

Vegeta had told Bulma's father to make him a 300 times earth's gravity room, saying that if Goku could take 100g then the prince could take 300g. Dr. Briefs told Vegeta that it was insane, but he started working on it anyway. Bulma didn't like Vegeta too much as of late, especially after Goku's return. He was so arrogant and proud, it was to the point where it made Bulma sick, but something about the saiyan caught her attention. She thought he was handsome, but he always had a mad face, so it was hard to tell sometimes. She decided to ignore her slight attraction to the prince of saiyans, because she was still with Yamcha.

A robot whizzed in front of her and bowed politely, "Ms. Bulma."

"What is it?" She asked.

"There is a visitor at the door, should I let him in?"

"Who is it?"

"Mr. Son Goku," the robot replied.

Goku? What was Goku doing at Capsule Corp.? "Let him in," Bulma bade the robot, "Tell him to come to the living room."

"Yes, Ms. Bulma," the robot said, bowing and retreating from the room.

What was Son Goku doing at Capsule Corp.? He hardly ever visited her, so why now, especially after they had just seen each other a couple of hours beforehand. She heard a shuffle behind her and she turned to see Goku…holding a suitcase and a couple of bags, and a sullen look on his usually cheery features.

"Goku, what happened?" Bulma asked while getting up from the couch.

"While I was in space, Chi-Chi filed for divorce," Goku said simply, hoping he wouldn't have to say anymore.

"What? She didn't tell anyone?"

"Apparently not, not even Gohan," Goku said, his voice almost breaking when it came to his son. "She kicked me out as soon as I got home. Gohan was so upset…"

Bulma wrapped Goku in a warm hug, and the saiyan dropped his things and hugged her back, "I'm not sure what to do. I told Gohan he could visit me, but I don't think she'll let him."

"Goku," Bulma said, bringing her hand up to wipe a single tear from Goku's cheek, "She has to let him. A boy can't live without his father."

"I wish I could still be there, even if me and Chi-Chi aren't together."

"Do you think that would help any? It would be too weird, and it'd probably hurt Gohan more."

"You're right," Goku said. He tried to smile at Bulma, to assure that her words had helped, but he could not.

"So, Kakarrot," a familiar voice said from behind him, "The mighty super saiyan can beat Freeza, but he can't even keep a family together? How very sad."

Goku turned his head, a cold stare aimed straight at Vegeta.

"Vegeta, stop it! Leave Goku alone," Bulma screamed at the prince.

"And you have a weak human woman protect you. Super saiyan, indeed."

Vegeta laughed and walked from the room, heading toward the gravity chamber. Goku continued to glare down the hallway, his fists trembling at his side. Bulma's soft hand gently grabbed his.  
"Don't listen to him. He's just mad because he can't turn into a super saiyan."

Goku nodded, agreeing with her completely. Goku managed a smile, and picked up his bags.  
"Where should I put these?"

"In a room of course. Here, I'll show you."

Goku followed Bulma to the stairs, up them, and to a door that was down the hall from Bulma's room. She opened the door and let Goku in. He was amazed at how much space was in the room, there was even an adjoining kitchen and adjoining bathroom.

"Thanks a lot Bulma," Goku said as he walked into the room.

"No problem, Goku," Bulma said, "Anything for you."

Goku didn't hear the last thing she said, for it was but a whisper. Goku threw the suitcase on the bed and began unpacking his things, which included his many orange gis, blue undershirts, wristbands, white T-shirt, boxers, and a few pairs of jeans.

"Aw man," Goku groaned, "Chi-Chi didn't pack my favorite jacket!"

"Don't worry," Bulma said, "We'll go shopping tomorrow and we'll get you a new one."

Goku turned his head to look at Bulma and smiled his trademark smile, "Okay."

That smile made Bulma want to melt where she stood. She had seen it so many times before, but this one was sincere and full of care. She said goodbye to Goku and left the room. She gently closed the door behind her and sighed.

Goku spent most of the evening in his room thinking about the heartbreaking events that had taken place earlier that day. Goku looked at the time; it was 9:30 at night. He had barely noticed the time change because he was so lost in his thoughts. He sat on the bed and looked out the window at the black night. He stood up and went to the window, placing his hand on the window frame as he looked out at the city of west. The sky was dimly lit from the city's bright lights. It was an almost alien sight for him, having spent hardly any time in the city throughout his life. He had to admit, for being manmade; the city was beautiful at night. From the glittering headlights to the buildings in the distance, all of it was a great sight to see, but even the scenery couldn't keep Goku from thinking about his ex-wife and his son.  
He heard a knock at his door and suddenly the room flooded with light as the door opened.

"Goku?" he heard Bulma's soft voice say, "You okay? You've been in here for most of the night."

Goku laughed, still looking out the window, "Just thinking about Chi-Chi and Gohan."

He heard Bulma come up behind him and sit on the bed, "Aw, Goku, it'll be okay."

He turned from the window and looked at Bulma, she was in her pajamas, a purple pajama shirt and some purple pajama pants to match the shirt, plus she had some fuzzy slippers to go with it. Goku smiled at his friend and sat down next to her on the bed. She wrapped Goku in a warm hug.

"It'll be fine, Goku, she might take you back."

Goku's face screwed up at that.

"What is it?" Bulma asked, noticing Goku's new expression.

"I don't think I want her back," Goku said under his breath, but of course Bulma heard it.

"Why?"

"I only married her because I wanted to keep my promise that I had made as a kid, and now that promise has been ended by Chi-Chi. I don't want her back. I want Gohan back, I want my son."

"You mean all those years you two were married, you never loved her?"

"Well, not romantically."

"Then how was Gohan brought into the world?" Bulma asked, knowing exactly how Gohan was brought into the world, but the thing she didn't understand was how Goku did not have romantic feelings for her yet they still made love to create Gohan.

"That was all Chi-Chi," Goku said with a blush, but due to the darkness, Bulma didn't see, "I had no idea I what was doing when we did it." Goku laughed.  
Bulma couldn't help but laugh along with it.

"I loved her for giving me Gohan. Thanks to her, I matured and knew what it was to be a father, but I guess I wasn't good enough."

Bulma placed a hand on Goku's cheek and forced him to look her in the eyes, "Don't say that. You are a very good father. Chi-Chi is just obsessive and thinks she knows what it is to mother, but she doesn't. Goku, being a good parent comes from in here," she said, placing her hand on Goku's chest, signifying his heart, "Chi-Chi only thinks she knows. Goku, I'm sure you were a good husband too, but she doesn't realize it, 'cause she doesn't know you like your friends do."

Goku smiled at his friend and hugged her, "Thank you so much, Bulma. You don't know how much that means to me."

"I'm glad I helped.

"Well, I'm off to bed," Bulma stated, getting up from the bed.

"I guess I should sleep too," Goku said, though he really wanted Bulma to stay.

"Goodnight Goku," Bulma said as she went to the door.

"Goodnight Bulma," Goku said back as Bulma shut the door. "I love you," he whispered to the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Coming Slightly Closer

The door to her room was cracked open, and he silently approached it, creeping down the hallway. He pushed the door open and looked to the bed where she was asleep. A sly smile came to his lips as he entered the room and closed the door, locking it behind him. He crept over to the bed and slowly crawled atop it, inching closer to the sleeping woman. He looked down at her angelic face, her blue hair all around it, only highlighting her features more. He dipped low and kissed the woman's ear, stirring her from sleep. She turned to face him.

Vegeta's evil visage stared down at her, a mischievous grin on his face. He slapped his hand over her mouth and brought his lips down to her ear.

"Scream and I'll tear your throat out," Vegeta promised as he began to force himself upon Bulma. "Try to enjoy it!" Vegeta laughed evilly as tears streamed from Bulma's eyes.

"NOOOOOO!" Goku screamed, sitting up straight in his bed, sweat pouring from his pores. He was breathing heavily and his muscles were tensed. He looked around the room, noticing it was still dark. What a horrible dream, he thought. He calmed down, but he couldn't stop shivering. He looked down at himself, only clad in his blue boxers, covered in sweat, no wonder he was shivering. He leaned back against the headboard and sighed heavily.

The door to his room opened and Bulma rushed in, a concerned look on her face, "Goku, what's wrong, what happened? Why are you in your super saiyan form?"

Goku raised his eyebrow, he turned to look at the window and sure enough he saw his reflection, his hair was spiked up a brilliant golden yellow color. He reverted back to normal form and looked at Bulma.  
"I had a bad dream," he stated.

"What was it about?" Bulma asked, crawling onto the bed next to Goku.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Goku said honestly, for he didn't know how he was going to explain it.

"Come on, I want to know. You won't feel better about it until you tell me."

Goku knew she was right, but how was he going to tell her? Was he just going to say that he had a dream that Vegeta violated her? Was it that easy? Goku doubted that it was. He then remembered a dream he had when he was in the Ginyu space pod heading toward earth.

"It was about Freeza," Goku began, "I dreamt that after he killed Krillin, he killed you, and I went crazy. I turned into a monster and slaughtered him."

"Wow," Bulma said with a yawn, "So you beat Freeza up to avenge me, huh?"

"Yup," Goku said, laying his head back on his pillow.

"That's cool," Bulma said softly as her eyes closed. She leaned her head on Goku's shoulder, placing her hand on his muscled chest. She was almost instantly asleep.  
Goku looked at her and smiled, his own eyes closing, and slowly he drifted to sleep as well.

Goku awoke the next morning and stretched. He looked next to him and saw that Bulma was gone. He shrugged and got out of bed, going to his dresser, where he had put his clothes the previous night. He dug through a drawer and brought out a white T-shirt and put it on, and then he left his room. He smelled food being cooked and knew immediately that it was breakfast. He hadn't been to the kitchen in a while so he didn't quite know where its location was, so he sniffed the air like dog and followed the scent. The smell led him down the stairs, through the living room, through two sets of hallways, and ultimately the kitchen.  
Goku saw Bulma cooking bacon and eggs on the stove, while Yamcha sat at the table, accompanied by Pu'ar.

"Good morning guys," Goku greeted them cheerily as he sat down at the table.

"Goku?" Yamcha said with a smile, "What're you doing here?"

Goku laughed nervously, "It's a long story."

"How long are you staying here?" Yamcha asked.

Goku was stumped, he honestly had no clue how long he meant to stay here, he hoped forever.

"As long as he needs," Bulma answered, bringing plates of eggs and bacon to Yamcha and Pu'ar. "I'll get your breakfast in a bit," she said to Goku.  
Goku nodded and put his arms behind his head.

"So Goku, why are you here?" Yamcha asked again.

"Yamcha," Bulma scolded, "It's uncomfortable for him."

"No, it's okay," Goku said, smiling appreciatively at Bulma. He turned to Yamcha, "Me and Chi-Chi are going through a divorce and she kicked me out of the house."  
Yamcha's eyes widened in shock, "My God, what's wrong with her? What about Gohan?"

"He was so upset; I think Chi-Chi plans to keep him there with her."

"That's not right," Yamcha exclaimed, "When the divorce gets to court you need to show that you need Gohan."

"What?" Goku shouted, "Y'mean I gotta go to court? The marriage just doesn't end?"

Yamcha nearly fell over, "Yes, and there you need to gain custody of Gohan, it's not right that she gets him over you!"

"I guess, but how likely do you think it is that they'll let me have him? I don't even own any nice clothes to wear during court!"  
"Don't worry, when we go shopping for your jacket today we'll buy you some good clothes," Bulma put in.

"Okay, but do you guys think I have the smarts to get Gohan back?"

"Goku," Pu'ar said, "You don't need smarts to get Gohan back. You just need to say what's in your heart."

Goku nodded, "Thanks Pu'ar, but can we please change the subject? I don't like talking about the divorce."

They heard a gruff laugh come from the doorway and they turned to see Vegeta, suited in his battle armor. "Still going on about that, Kakarrot?"  
Goku stood up and stared Vegeta down, but the saiyan prince never faltered.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Vegeta mocked.

Goku wanted to hit Vegeta, wanted to punch him in the mouth, but he wouldn't, he was better than that. Still, he didn't want to hear it from the arrogant prince. Goku pushed past Vegeta and walked out of the kitchen to go to his room.

"What the hell, Vegeta?" Yamcha questioned the saiyan prince.

"It's his fault for letting it bother him," Vegeta said simply.

"It's his fault for being born with a heart? Unlike you," Bulma replied to the prince.

Vegeta just snarled and sat down at the table, "Make me my breakfast."

"Make it yourself," Bulma said.

"Woman, make me my breakfast," Vegeta said, his tone serious.

"I said make it yourself," Bulma said emphasizing each syllable.

Vegeta got up from the table and began walking to Bulma, but Yamcha jumped in front of him. Vegeta laughed in his face, "I'm just doing as she told me to do. I'm going to make my own breakfast."  
Yamcha stepped out of the way, but was still not sure of Vegeta's true motives. The saiyan prince walked up behind Bulma, put a hand on her shoulder and roughly pushed her away. The force of the push sent Bulma toppling to the floor, and skidding until she slammed against some cabinets. She groaned in pain, for her lower back had been hit pretty hard. Yamcha went to her side and apologized. He sent a glare Vegeta's way.  
The prince looked at him and laughed, "What're you going to do?"

Yamcha thought about that. There was nothing he could do, Vegeta was too powerful. Yamcha helped Bulma up and asked how her back was. She said it was going to be fine, and then she, Pu'ar and Yamcha left the kitchen, leaving the laughing prince behind.  
________________________________________  
Goku stood in the shower, the water spraying his back. What was Vegeta's problem? Okay, so he did know Vegeta's problem, but why was the prince acting this way? Even the prince should understand what kind of hell this is for Goku. That's probably why Vegeta was torturing him. Goku sighed and began to wash himself.

When he was finished showering he went to his dresser and wondered what he should wear, his orange gi or the only other outfit he had? He knew that Bulma wanted to go shopping later so he decided to wear his jeans and white T-shirt, but the look just wasn't complete without his jacket. He had more hope knowing that he was going to get a new one later. So he put on the shirt and put on his jeans, then he put on his usual blue boots, but made sure to put the pant legs over them. Now he was ready to go anywhere!

He left his room and walked a few doors down to Bulma's room and knocked on the door.

"Just a sec," he heard her irritable reply.

The door opened a crack and Bulma's head was seen, though it was wrapped in a towel, "Oh, Goku. What is it?"

"Ready to go yet?" Goku asked.

Bulma laughed, "Let me get dressed, I just got out of the shower."

The door closed and Goku waited patiently outside of it for maybe an hour. The door finally opened and Bulma stepped out and looked at Goku.

"How long does it take you to get dressed?" Goku asked with a smile.

"I had to put makeup on too," Bulma replied matter-of-factly.

"Alright, let's go, I want my jacket!"

"Okay, okay," Bulma said as she began walking down the hall toward the stairs.  
________________________________________  
Bulma fastened her seatbelt, waiting for Goku to do the same, though the saiyan probably did need to, but the law was the law. So Goku fastened his seatbelt and looked to Bulma, nodding. She turned the key in the ignition and backed out of the driveway into the street. She put the car in drive and then sped off toward the city.

Soon, they were both jostling through the crowd in a seven story mall in the middle of West City. The mall was very modern looking, a hunk of plate glass and chrome everywhere they looked. Four to five stores were on each of the seven floors totaling a minimum of thirty-five stores in the mall. After waiting forever to finally get an open elevator, Goku and Bulma made it to a clothing store that sold jackets.

Goku looked at the jackets and almost immediately found a jacket that he liked. It was black, but it was like the style of his old jacket. He grabbed it off the hanger and showed Bulma. She nodded and told him to pick out some nice clothes for court. As Goku walked away, Bulma realized that Goku probably wouldn't pick the best looking clothes, so she went after him to make sure what he picked looked at least decent.

"Goku," she said to him, "Wait up."

"Huh, what's up?" Goku said while turning to face his friend.

"I'm going to help you pick something."

"Alright."

Goku spent most of the afternoon with Bulma in the store, trying on clothes and stepping out of the change room to see if Bulma liked it. Finally, she agreed on a white dress-up shirt, black tie, and some black pants and a pair of black dress shoes. Goku didn't really care that he looked "good" in court, he just wanted to look presentable, but Bulma insisted that he look good. He wasn't going to argue with her, he didn't have to, because he liked what Bulma had picked out for him.

After they went shopping Bulma suggested they go out to lunch since it was around that time anyway, and Goku, of course, loved the idea. They searched around but neither of them could agree on a place, so they went to a small hamburger joint in the downtown area of the city. Downtown wasn't always the best place to be, but Bulma knew she was safe with Goku.

Goku ordered over thirty cheeseburgers, while Bulma had her one with a side of fries and a cola. For being in the downtown area the food was actually really good, probably because it was homemade and not premade garbage that you would find at a fast-food place.

"So Goku," Bulma began after taking a sip from her cola, "I want to apologize about Vegeta."

"Bulma, you don't have to," Goku said with a smile, "Vegeta's just a big jerk, I understand."

"Yeah, but I feel bad that he keeps provoking you like that. I feel bad that I let him live here."

"If you hadn't let him stay he wouldn't have anywhere to go and he'd probably be doing bad things and causing a panic."

"I know, but I don't like that he hurts you."

"Don't worry about it Bulma, I can handle it myself."

The last words hurt Bulma, as if Goku was saying that he didn't need her help, but after looking at his smiling face, she knew that he hadn't meant it like that.

They stayed and talked for a little while before Bulma said that they should head back to Capsule Corp. Goku finished his fortieth cheeseburger, gulped down his soda, and stood up, walking next to Bulma as they made their way to the car. They both got in and Bulma began driving through the city toward Capsule Corp.

She pulled into the driveway and got out of the car, followed by Goku. The saiyan went to Bulma and hugged her, one arm going a bit too low and pressed against her lower back, "Thanks Bulma."  
Bulma gasped in pain when Goku's arms wrapped around her back.

"What happened?" Goku asked, releasing Bulma "Did I squeeze too hard?"

"No," Bulma said, "I woke up with a back ache, I forgot to tell you."

Goku raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it. "Alright, I hope your back gets better. I'm gonna go train."  
The saiyan went into the building to find the gravity chamber.

Bulma felt the area where she had felt the pain, and as soon as she made contact with it a slight pain shot through her back. She went to the car and turned slightly, lifting her shirt in the back and looking at her reflection in the glossy exterior of the car. Sure enough there was a large bruise on her lower back from where it had crashed into the cabinets after Vegeta pushed her. She pulled her shirt back down and sighed. She hoped that Goku would not see that bruise before it healed; because she didn't quite know how the saiyan would react if he found out Vegeta had been the cause of it. She sighed again and went into the building.  
I would like to inform my readers that this chapter has a courtroom scene in it. I have no idea how court works so I thought I'd wing it with this chapter. So, for those of you who do know what court is like, please do not send negative reviews about how I don't know jack about court, because I already know I don't know jack about court. I tried my hardest to make it humorous as you will see with how the judge acts, but I also tried to make it courtroom-ish. Also, I don't really know how the courtroom works in the dragonball world, so perhaps, my courtroom rendition could be what its like in the dragonball world. Anyway, try not to be too critical about the courtroom scene and just enjoy the story.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Hearing

A month passed and it was now September. Chi-Chi got a hold of Bulma, asking if her soon to be ex-husband was there. Bulma wanted to scream at the woman, but didn't, knowing it wouldn't improve anything. Chi-Chi informed Goku that their divorce court and custody hearing would be in a week, so Goku was feeling really downcast and nervous. Bulma was there for him, comforting her saiyan friend, even Vegeta, surprisingly, didn't taunt Goku about it.

Goku was so worried that he wouldn't get custody of Gohan, but he remembered what Pu'ar had said about saying what was in his heart. The divorce itself would be fairly simple since both parties wanted the divorce, but the custody hearing would be difficult. He knew that Chi-Chi was smart so he didn't know what kind of a chance he had against her.

"Damn it, Goku," Goku whispered to himself as he sat on the bed in his room, "Why can't you be smarter?"

"You are smart," a soft voice said from far to the right side of him, startling him.

Goku turned to see Bulma leaning against the doorway with an empathetic look on her face. Goku noticed that her hair was straightened this day, but it didn't help to make him feel better about his situation. "How so?"

Bulma pushed off the doorway and made her way over to Goku, "You're smart in your own way. You are genius when it comes to fighting."

"But I'm an idiot when it comes to anything else."

"Goku, stop it," Bulma scolded, her face showing that she did not approve of Goku's attitude at the moment. "What happened to you? You are always confident with your abilities, so what's this? This isn't the Goku I know."

"I know, Bulma, but this is so hard for me. I'm confident in my ability to fight an opponent, but I'm not confident when it comes to stuff like this."

Bulma thought about that, and then she got an idea, "Okay, think of it like this," Bulma said, sitting down next to Goku on the bed, "Chi-Chi is your opponent, and your words are your kicks, punches and energy blasts. You gotta learn which words will help you to win, just like you gotta know which attack to use to help you win in a fight. You understand?"

"Yeah," Goku said, a smile coming to his lips, "You sure are smart."

"I am a genius after all," Bulma said with a laugh.

"Thanks," he said with a soft glow in his eyes as he looked at his female friend.

"Your welcome."

Bulma hugged Goku and brought her lips to the side of his face, kissing his cheek. But then, she kissed his cheek again, and again, each time her lips inched closer to Goku's. She finally pressed her lips against his. They both closed their eyes during the kiss that lasted a brief moment. Bulma quickly pulled away, shocked at what she had done.

"Excuse me," she said as she got up from the bed and left the room.

Goku sat on his bed, his eyes wide, and his lips still tingling. What had just happened? Had he really kissed Bulma Briefs, the girl that he had met when he was twelve? Yes, indeed he had, but for some reason, he didn't feel as good as he thought he would have after kissing her. It was probably the fact that she had pulled away and left with a deep blush on her face from embarrassment. Goku began to feel downcast again. If Bulma pulled away from the kiss now, that must mean she didn't have feelings for him like that. Goku felt stupid. Of course she didn't have feelings for him, she was with Yamcha, but then again she had been the one to start the kiss. Perhaps that was significant. Goku shook his head, trying to get the thoughts from his head. This was stupid; he wasn't feeling like his normal self, in fact he seemed out of character, maybe if he got custody of Gohan it would be better. There I go with that "if" again, Goku thought, I really need to start being more confident about this. He continued to sit on his bed as he thought about everything that was going on, but mostly, he thought of the random kiss Bulma decided to give him.  
________________________________________  
Bulma stood in her room, her hand on her forehead. What just happened? she asked herself, why did I kiss Goku? Her thoughts raced. Had she just cheated on Yamcha? No, friends kiss sometimes. Not like that they don't. She didn't exactly know why she did it. Had it been the heat of the moment? What moment? She groaned loudly. Her thoughts continued to race, hoping that she'd find some answers as to why she had just kissed her best friend.

After a minute she found an answer. She remembered when she had been on Namek, after Gohan had told her that Goku was there, she began to wonder why she never got with Goku instead of Yamcha. She then remembered years before that when she had liked Goku as more than a friend. No, she didn't like Goku now, could she? She decided to use her best test, her imagination.

Bulma stood in place that looked familiar to her. She recognized it as the spot where Goku landed after coming home from space. The only difference was that she was the only one there. She heard a noise from above and looked up to see a circular object falling from the sky. The object slammed into the ground ahead of her and she ran to the crater's edge. She looked down into the crater and saw the spacecraft that Goku had come in. The hatch opened and Goku appeared…wearing nothing but a pair of jeans? Bulma didn't question it, this was her fantasy not his. Goku flew up from the crater and landed right in front of Bulma. She looked at his bare chest, his rock hard muscles flexing and un-flexing as he stared at her. Suddenly, he brought her close one hand on her hip the other cradling the back of her head as he brought his lips to hers and kissed her passionately…

Bulma opened her eyes, her cheeks hot, hell; her whole body was on fire. Yep, she definitely had some feelings for Son Goku, but she didn't know if Goku shared those feelings or not. Besides, she was with Yamcha. It probably wouldn't work out anyway. Bulma groaned again and fell back on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She let out a soft cry and tears welled in her eyes. Damn my female emotions, Bulma thought.

________________________________________  
Slowly, agonizingly, the week went by and it was Goku's court date. Bulma, though still uncomfortable after what she had done a week ago, went with Goku to the courthouse to be a witness; hopefully she could help Goku to get Gohan.

She did her hair up today, into a nice ponytail, her bangs hanging in her face in a stylish way. She was wearing a woman's suit jacket, and an undershirt, plus she had a nice skirt to match the jacket. She was ready for the court, yet knowing that she looked good was not going to help anything.

She went to Goku's room and knocked on his door. A minute passed and Goku answered the door, a sullen look on his face. Bulma's face showed that she understood completely, and told Goku that they had to go. Goku just sighed and walked from his room. Bulma noticed that he was dressed in the outfit he and Bulma had picked.

"You look good," Bulma commented.

"Thanks, but that's not gonna help me get through this," Goku said, throwing an appreciative smile over his shoulder at his friend.

Bulma knew how hard this was for Goku and she wanted to help as much as she could. They both went to the car, and found that Yamcha and Pu'ar were there waiting for them.  
"You guys coming with?" Bulma asked them.

"Naw," Yamcha said, "We just came to wish Goku luck."

"Thanks guys," Goku said.

Bulma got into the driver's side of the car and Goku got in the passenger side. Bulma reversed out of the driveway and looked to Goku.

"You ready?" she asked him.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Goku replied, managing a slight smile.

Bulma pulled out onto the road and put the car in drive and began her long drive to the courthouse.  
________________________________________  
Goku walked into the courtroom and saw that it was mostly empty, except for Chi-Chi, who was standing at the plaintiff podium, Gohan, who sat behind her, and the Ox King who sat next to Chi-Chi as her witness. Gohan noticed his father walking down the aisle toward the defendant podium; a big smile came to his face. Goku saw his son and he smiled his first real smile of the day.

"Hey buddy," Goku said to his son, which had Chi-Chi turning around to glare at her ex-husband.

"Hi daddy," Gohan greeted his father, "I missed you a lot."

"I missed you too, son."

Goku and Bulma made their way to the defendant side of the courtroom. Goku sat behind the podium while Bulma sat next to him.

Almost a half hour went by and the room was filled, but the judge hadn't shown up yet. Finally, the judge entered the room and went up to his chair and slammed the gavel down, silencing the room.

"Okay, so you two are here today to end your marriage, correct?" the judge asked rather casually, as if he were already bored.

"Yes," Chi-Chi stated, sending a cold glare at Goku.

Goku just nodded.

"Okay," the judge said, clapping his hands together, he then looked to Goku, "Anything you wanna say to keep the marriage intact?"

"No," Goku stated simply.

"Alright-ee then. All in favor of the divorce?"

Everyone in the jury raised their hands.

"Okay," the judge said, slamming the gavel down, officially ending the marriage."

"Now for the custody hearing to see who gets the boy, Gohan."

Goku swallowed hard, but Bulma put a hand on his, trying to comfort him.

"I will start by hearing Mr. Goku's story," the judge looked to Goku and nodded, "Go ahead."

"I would like to start by saying that I love my son a lot, and that I miss him tremendously. This past month has been awful for me, because I haven't got to see my son." Goku looked at Gohan, "I really wish Chi-Chi could see how much our son means to me. I wish she could see how much this divorce hurts him, but she can't, because she only thinks about what's best for her. It's always been about her. I promised to marry her to make her happy, even though I knew nothing about her."

Bulma put her face in her palm. What Goku had said wasn't the smartest thing he could have said to try to get Gohan, but she had faith that Goku would get him.

"She wants her family to be perfect, but not perfect for everyone, she only wants it perfect for herself."

The judge sat, and understood that Goku had finished, and then he turned to Bulma, "I'm guessing you are Mr. Goku's witness. Would you like to comment?"

Bulma nodded, "What Goku just said is true. Chi-Chi only thinks about herself. That's all."

"Okay then," the judge turned to look at Chi-Chi, who was fuming by this point, "Let us now hear Chi-Chi's side of the story."

"Goku has been a good for nothing husband and a good for nothing father since we got married. Two years ago Goku died and left our son to be taken care of by a green alien man, while I sat at home worried sick! Then after he came back to life, he let my son go to outer space with that blue haired girl," Chi-Chi shouted, pointing at Bulma, "And they went to some planet with aliens. Then Goku went there and ended up wishing everyone but him back to earth. Then he spent a whole year in space while I singlehandedly took care of Gohan!"

The whole jury was silent; the whole room stared at Chi-Chi with raised eyebrows.

The judge cleared his throat and asked Goku, "Is this true?"

Goku looked to Bulma, and she shook her head, making sure nobody but Goku noticed.

"No, your honor," Goku stated, "Did you think it's true?"

"No," the judge shouted, "This woman is mad. What she just said was crazy! There is no way she can care for this child in this state."

"Daddy," Chi-Chi begged her father, "Say something!"

"Your honor," Ox King said, drawing the judge's attention, "Give Gohan to Goku. Goku is a much better man than what my daughter says he is."

"Daddy?" Chi-Chi screamed in disbelief.

"All in favor?" the judge asked.

The whole court raised their hands.

The judge slammed the gavel down, "Goku gets custody of his son. Chi-Chi gets visitation once a month."

Goku cheered and grabbed Bulma up in a hug; even Gohan ran to his father and joined in on the hug.

Chi-Chi looked up at her father with a glare.

"Sorry, Chi-Chi, but Goku and Bulma are right: you are very selfish. I don't remember raising you like that."

Chi-Chi just let out a groan and left the court. The Ox King looked to Goku and gave his ex-son-in-law a thumbs up. Goku looked to the Ox King and gave him his trademark grin, also throwing the man a thumbs up. The Ox King turned and went after Chi-Chi.

Goku, Bulma, and Gohan left the courtroom and got into the car to go to Capsule Corp. and celebrate. Today was the start of a brand new life for Goku, and he was honestly looking forward to it.


End file.
